Animals
Here are some random animals Sand Shark Desert Mole Desert ants that navigate somehow Wayfarer Spider - Uses stars navigate featureless and shifting dunes. Driders create silken maps of the cosmos in their webs Honey Bats - Pollinate Cactuses with flowers that only bloom at night. Boom Cat - A big cat with thunderous roars that can paralyze its prey with fear. Crysilpine - Subterranean porcupines. They are born without quills and instead have unique glands on their backs that secrete small mineral deposits. These deposits then become the base of their crystalline quills which they form through taking chemical baths in mineral-rich waters. Web Weavers - Insects that weave silken tents for themselves through their front feet. While the position of their web-sacs makes it convenient for them to quickly craft and manipulate their webs, it makes it difficult for them to run away, requiring them to tip-toe. Anthrasnail - Slug that builds itself a shell of coal that it can ignite if threatened. Slime is prized for its fire-retardant qualities. Geyser Glider - Frog that uses geysers to fly Agripede - Type of centipede with two heads, building themselves a shell of dirt which they grow moss upon to farm. This attracts small insects that feed upon the moss which they can prey upon for protein while they themselves can feed upon the roots of their for fiber. Sometimes multiple agripedes reside within one farm. Blood Boar - Pig with insanely high blood pressure to combat swamp mosquitoes, popping them. Can also blind attackers. Pudu - Mini Deer Kodkod - Mini Leopard Domesticated Animals Digger Bee Centimillipede - 100000 legged insect Potter Wasp Fruit Bug Hitchhiker Mites Cosmic Angler - Space Angler with light resembling a star Armordillo - Bonesteel plated armadillo. Mesmer Toad - Name is a misnomer as it is a frog. Uses the lights of glowbugs that it eats to create mesmerizing light shows and attract more glowbugs. Turtle Duck - A Duck with a turtle shell on its back. They are unable to fly, but they are excellent swimming and can hold their breath for thirty minutes while active. They sleep underwater, slowing their metabolism to enable themselves to hold their breath for up to three hours so they only need to resurface twice a night. They do not hibernate, though more northern ones need to migrate south by river for the winter. Turtle Dove - A Dove with a small turtle shell. They can still fly, though not for extended periods of time. "Half Shell" ones cannot retreat into their shells while "Whole Shell" ones can. Ladybird - Birds that look like turtles when resting. Wings fold into shell much like a ladybug. Owolf - Flying Wolf. Apex night predator Snapping Serpent - A Turtle with the head of a cobra. Snail Serpent - A Cobra with a shell it can retreat into. Bronze Beak Buzzard - A Buzzard with a metallic beak and bonesteel tipped feather. Goldmane Lion - A lion with fur of gold and teeth of bonesteel. Sabertooth Rabbit - a predator rabbit with long teeth and claws. There exists a mini domesticated variant that makes for a decent, though somewhat aggressive pet. Whistler Cricket - A Cricket with a thicker, though hollow exoskeleton that whistles as it leaps. Ib can pick it up and blow on it to use as a makeshift whistle. Some larger ones have even been bred into being functional flutes. Armored Assassin Beetle - Creates an Exoskeleton out of the bones and exoskeletons of those it slays. Other insects cannot differentiate it from their own kind because of its scent. Apewolf - A Terrifying apex predator that stalks the deepest corners of the rain forest. Its speed and ferocity are unmatched. Flowerfly - A butterfly with vibrant wings like flower petals. They can land on flowers and "root" themselves in the flower's pistil and stamen, absorbing its nectar and giving the flower. While in this state, their body shifts and they could easily be mistaken for an ordinary flower blossom, though often appearing as misplaced unless their coloration happens to match the flower they are leeching off of. While beautiful, Flowerflies are considered a parasite and a pest as they prevent the pollination of the flowers they attach themselves to and if left unchecked, a large flock of flowerflies can easily devastate a field. Sheepwolf - A Sheepwolf is a woolly type of wolf that can blend into sheep herds and pick off members in plain sight without alerting the rest of the herd to its presence. They can control the length of their wool to some extent. After making a kill, they will stand over their prey and extend their wool to cover the body as they consume it. Sheepdog - Not to be confused with the generic term "Sheep Dog", a sheepdog is a dog with long woolly fur that somewhat resembles a sheep. They can blend into sheep herds and help protect them from the inside, comforting the sheep and taking predators by surprise. While Sheepdogs make decent Sheep Dogs, it is recommended to have another breed of dog to be used as the herd's primary Sheep Dog as predators may not attack the herd at all if they see it is being guarded. Sheepdogs make an excellent second line of defense, but often prevention is the best medicine. Dire Shrike - Sometimes known as the Vladbird, a massive bird that impales its prey on treetops and mountain spires, slowly picking off pieces of them overtime as their meat dries from the sun and wind. They try to impale at the shoulder or through the bowels to keep their catches alive as long as possible in order to help them remain fresh, though those with abundant enough resources available to them are merciful enough to pierce the heart or break the victims neck first before leaving them there to suffer. Birder Fly - A colorful insect with chitinous, feathery wings Hopping Snail Deer that eats meat Creeping Peeper - Spider with a body composed entirely of a single eye. Has multiple layers of eyelids, including two clear layers that it can see through. Consumes prey through the opening in its pupil. Winged Peeper - Bat with a body composed entirely of a single eye Oil Hog - Furry Walrus creatures that live near the unfrozen sea of the north. The thick oil that they secrete allows them to swim in water without getting their fur wet and helps them float. Their milk also functions as a natural gasoline substitute. -------------------------------- Aquatic Fish